FIGS. 1 and 2 show the schematic diagrams of the prior art of a golf club that is very popular in use containing a head 10 and a vertically formed neck 11. The head has a variety of sizes and the face 12 and the neck 11 are linked in different angle. The neck 11 has a cavity 13 to receive a hosel 15 and a shaft 14 which is glued fast in the cavity 13. Besides the difference in sizes, the shaft length and gravity, the angle formed between the face 12, and the shaft 14 varies greatly too. Simply speaking, when the angle formed between the face 12 and the shaft 14 is wide obtuse, the ball will fly low parabola course. Each golf bag will at least contains the iron clubs No. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, P and 9, total nine clubs and the wood clubs No. 1, 3 and 5, three wood clubs in order to strike the ball to the green with least number of strokes. In reality, in most case in 18 holes play, because of poor control over the ball flight, the ball occasionally falls behind the obstacle (big tree) which stands between the ball and the green. Under this circumstance, the seasoned player would change his stance and the iron club with a acute angle face, so the ball being struck would fly a high parabola flight over the obstacle, or he would change his stance and uses the large-number iron club with small angle to strike the ball flying a low parabola to penetrate through the obstacle. From the above statement, it is learned that the angle form between the face 12 of the head 10 and the shaft 14 is a critical factor to make a ball a low parabola or high parabola flight. The adjustable tilt mechanism is provided between the head and the shaft, for the unskillful player, it is easy way to promote his golf playing interest. This serves the purpose the inventor wants to design this adjustable tilt mechanism.